Crows
by CreamTea
Summary: Continued, to my own surprise. Sort of a continued one-shot.
1. Crows Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for what I own. Yup.

Ok, let's try again: I don't own any of the characters and promise not to make money out of them and out of this story. It wasn't all too hard, was it? (Whom am I asking?)

**A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't yet come to work on my "Wordish Game"; I'm still unsure about whether I should continue. And if I would, there will most likely be a sequel instead of a chapter. A one-shot with a sequel. Ho.

Would anybody want me to write some _dirty_ stories? (No matter how dirty they would be, they were still all about RHr.) Please tell me.

Anyway, thanks to my fabulous, fabulous reviewers **EpionineWeasley**, **Slayergirl1362** and **TheDaughterOfKings**. I can't describe just how happy you made me. Thank you.

By the way: I'm still unnerved by the fact that I forgot the double points (Do you call them double Points?) between "Said Something" and "A Wordish Game". Grrr. So, sorry ´bout that (if anyone noticed and didn't mistake it for "an artist's freedom". At least that's what we call it, "Künstlerische Freiheit".)

Maybe I've been rambling for a _little_ too long now, anyway, onward to the story.

**Crows **by _PudelOrange_

"Well", she said as he was looking down, "This was it, then, wasn't it?"

Nod.

"Why today?"

"Why today? Just: Why today? No crying, no shouting, no - no nothing?"

"_Why_ today?" What made you choose today for…this?"

Silence. "It…it were the crows."

"What do crows have to do with our relationship?"

"Crows just aren't good!"

"Crows aren't good?"

"Yes, they…they mean that bad things will happen. And…right before breakfast I saw some."

"Oh. So our…relationship…is, pardon me, was based upon crows."

Silence.

"But, do you know what? You're right."

"I am?"

"Bad things really seem to happen when crows are sighted. It didn't even take… what…", she said, glancing at her watch, "three hours for them to happen. Yeah, crows are really on time. And do their thing properly. I think I should actually start _depending_ on them."

And with that, she left.

A.N.: Please no flames. But, as I said, I'd really (reallyreallyreallyreallyreally) appreciate constructive criticism. g


	2. Crows Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I want to get over with this quickly…I don't own any of the characters or locations. Dot.

**A.N.:** Since my wonderful –but, unfortunately very lonely - reviewee **aBLONDERhErMiOnE **was very unhappy about our favourite couple practically breaking up in the last chapter, I decided to get them together again. I just couldn't leave you to it, **hErMiOnE**! After all, I don't want any of my reviewers to be saaad! #grins#

Anyway: I've got a brand new story waiting to be typed, slightly little dramatic, and I want it to be perfect because I put quite a lot of effort in it. So anyone want to be my beta? Please tell me in your reviews! I'd really like a beta who knows how to use tenses properly, since I'm not sure whether I got them right. (I'm not a native.)

But if you're not sure either and want to be my beta, it doesn't matter. You won't have too much to look through, I promise. (If I've got it right you send your beta your stories per E-Mail; ´s that true?)

So there's the second chapter:

**Crows** – Chapter two: Fuck the crows _by PudelOrange_

"Hermione?"

Grumph?

"You've been sitting in the library for two days straight now, and..."

"Wonder why that is…"

"Well, I've come to get you out of here."

"Just one proper reason why I should, and I will come with you."

"I've thought about the crows-thing and…"

"That's no reason, is it?"

"If you please would let me end my sentence…and I've come to the conclusion that crows don't predict anything. "

"How did you manage to think thus far?"

"Because...you told me. And when you tell me to let something be, I usually do it."

"Hmm..."

"Please don't be angry now! I know, I've been a prat and I…"

"No, no! I wanted to say something completely different… "

"Well, what about: Fuck the crows!´ and an endless snogging session…"

"What did you say?"

"Erm…Nothing…of importance…"

"Well anyway…Pardon me, but…for heaven's sake, Ron, fuck the crows!"

And with that she started snogging him mercilessly, ignoring Madame Pince´s shouts.

**A.N.:** They were, of course, in the library all the time. I hope that was clear.

I'm not the kind of girl who begs for reviews, but I'd really appreciate them. +hinthinthinthinthint+ Just no flames, please. Lg, _PudelOrange_


End file.
